


It's a brother thing

by DerpyDots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots
Summary: SoonYoung didn’t know how all of this began, but he wasn't complaining either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I try to come up with a good explanation as to why I wrote this...but I just can't find anything else besides the fact that I couldn't get Suga out of my head ever since Blood, Sweat & Tears came out and I'm one of those people that thinks Suga and Jihoon are so alike so...there's that.
> 
> This was written while Fanxy Child's (Zico/Dean/Crush) [Bermuda Triangle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtyGZvtY9kM) was on loop, so that is my recommendation! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 

SoonYoung didn’t know how all of this began. He had just arrived back home from work, unlocking the door to the apartment he shared with Jihoon before stepping, leaving his shoes in the rack by the entryway. Jihoon wasn’t there yet, if his missing shoes were anything to go by, so SoonYoung expected the stillness of an empty apartment. Instead, he was welcomed by muffled sound of music being played in one of the rooms. SoonYoung looked down at the shoe rack once again but there weren’t any unfamiliar shoes there.

 

With a thumping heart, SoonYoung tiptoed his way to the room from where the music came. Now that he was closer he was able to tell that it must be some kind of rap mixtape being played. _Maybe Jihoon’s brother came by._ SoonYoung thought, gulping with difficulty as his heart began to beat even faster.

 

You see, Jihoon had an older brother -YoonGi- who sometimes came to visit when he happened to be in the city, he would crash at their place for a couple of days while he caught up with his brother and then he would leave to perform in another part of the country. YoonGi was an underground rapper, Jihoon told him one day. “He’s actually pretty good.” His boyfriend added, a proud grin on his face. He had to be, if his performances all across the country were proof enough. But SoonYoung confirmed this by himself when Jihoon and him went to one of YoonGi’s gigs in HongDae.

 

SoonYoung wasn’t unfamiliar with Korea’s underground scene, he had been to some of these events with his dance crew. But he wasn’t expecting Jihoon to be as comfortable as he was in this kind of place, his short boyfriend even jammed to some of the performers’ songs. The club filled up as the night became deeper, rapper after rapper taking the stage until it was YoonGi’s turn. “Hyung is up next.” Jihoon had whispered to him, body pressing against SoonYoung’s, making the taller male shiver.

 

The stage lights were off even as the music began. It was only when the first rapper started that a light shone upon him, it wasn’t Jihoon’s brother but he was still pretty good. “They are doing a cypher.” Jihoon explained when the light changed towards another rapper, he had a very different style to the first one, voice a bit higher and verses flowing rapidly. There was only one rapper left and, when the light shifted towards him, it was YoonGi. SoonYoung held his breath when Jihoon’s brother started rapping, the usual calmness that surrounded the older male was suddenly gone, replaced with a fierce persona that instantly owned the stage. SoonYoung’s toes curled, fingers pressing into Jihoon’s hips as his eyes never left the man onstage.

 

“Sick, right?” Jihoon’s voice made him snap out from his trance. SoonYoung merely nodded at his boyfriend’s question, turning the smaller male towards himself and attacking Jihoon’s lips with his own. He didn’t know why he felt the sudden need to devour the man in front of him, to touch every inch of his skin. “Let’s go home.” Jihoon had an awestruck look on his face, mind still processing what just happened. SoonYoung pressed one of his hand in between Jihoon’s legs, feeling his hardening erection over the rough material of his jeans. Jihoon might beat him for fondling him in public, but the haziness in his eyes assured the older male that it wasn’t one of his concerns right now.

 

The couple left after Jihoon pressed his lips over his boyfriend’s one last time, hand entwined together as they dashed to their car. It was a hard task keeping their hands to themselves as they made their way to the apartment. Jihoon almost jumped on him as the door locked behind SoonYoung, who gladly received his boyfriend in his arms. The couple stumbled their way into their bedroom, clothes thrown away in the hallway as impatient hands roamed over skin.

 

SoonYoung sat on the bed, pulling his smaller boyfriend to straddle his lap. “Wanna ride you tonight.” Jihoon mumbled against SoonYoung’s lips, hips pressing down as if to prove how badly he wanted it. SoonYoung mumbled out a ‘yes’ before he met Jihoon hallway into a heated kiss. They had been together long enough to know each other’s bodies by now, SoonYoung knew exactly where to touch to rile Jihoon up, but he also knew that the smaller man liked his orders being followed fast.

 

Jihoon climbed down from his boyfriend’s lap to fetch the lube they always kept on one of their bedside tables. He handed SoonYoung the bottle, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Do it fast” Who was SoonYoung to deny what his boyfriend wanted? He skillfully worked his boyfriend open, lips swallowing every little sound that came from Jihoon’s perfect mouth. Their bodies felt as if they were on fire, skin gliding against skin and breaths mingling together.

 

Jihoon moaned loudly as soon as he let his body sink down on SoonYoung’s erection. He didn’t hesitate to move, hips bouncing up and down in time with his boyfriend’s thrusts. Their bodies worked in perfect sync, their moans serving as a background soundtrack that resounded in their empty apartment. SoonYoung straight at his boyfriend, smirking as he saw how fucked Jihoon looked.

 

Movement behind Jihoon’s shoulder made SoonYoung suddenly alert, eyes widening as a silhouette stood in the doorway. He tightened his hold on Jihoon’s hips as he kept fucking himself on his cock, eyes focusing on the intruder. SoonYoung’s didn’t know why but his body was overcome with a new wave of pleasure, moans spilling from his lips as he kept thrusting into his boyfriend.

 

“C-close…” Jihoon gasped near SoonYoung’s ear, nails scratching the taller’s back. SoonYoung kept his eyes open even as he felt his own orgasm starting to build up inside of him, trying to see who was the spectator. Jihoon cursed when his boyfriend sunk his teeth down into his shoulder, leaving a mark for sure. It wouldn’t be long before they reached their peak, bodies moving out of rhythm with each other and breathing becoming even more jarred with each passing second. “Come for me, Jihoon.” SoonYoung breathed against his boyfriend’s lips, hands forcing the smaller man’s hips down as he looked and the intruder once again. Somehow, the other person seemed familiar, even if SoonYoung couldn’t really see his face in the dark. Jihoon kept moaning, a clear sign that his orgasm was near. “Come on baby. Do it for me.” SoonYoung’s voice always became deeper in situations like this and it drove Jihoon crazy.

 

The door swung open just a tiny bit more, enough to reveal part of the intruder’s face. SoonYoung felt his whole body shudder once he found out who the other person was. It was YoonGi who stood in the doorway, watching SoonYoung fuck his little brother. SoonYoung couldn’t tear his gaze away from YoonGi, not even when his boyfriend reached his orgasm. SoonYoung followed second after, his own orgasm triggered by the intense look on YoonGi’s face as he stared right at him.

 

SoonYoung let himself fall back on the bed, pulling Jihoon with him. The couple laid one on top of the other as they tried to regulate their breathing. Jihoon grunting as SoonYoung pulled out of him, earning a chuckle from the taller male as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s lithe body. It didn’t take long for Jihoon to drift off to sleep, SoonYoung looking away from his boyfriend to watch the door once again. YoonGi wasn’t there anymore. SoonYoung wondered if he had been there at all.

 

The music was clearer now that he stood up outside of the Jihoon’s studio/ office’s door but also SoonYoung could hear YoonGi rapping along with the music. He must be preparing for another show. Without thinking it twice, SoonYoung turned the knob and pushed the door open. “YoonGi ssi is good to hav-“ SoonYoung stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he took in the older male’s new look. YoonGi has been a fan of dying his hair in different colors. Mint, Orange, Gray, Blonde, you name it. But now, his usually colorful locks had been dyed black, making his skin look paler than ever.

 

“Sorry for coming in unannounced.” YoonGi said as a mean of greeting, pausing the music and turning the chair to look at SoonYoung. “There’s a thing happening tomorrow night and JiHoonie had a few tracks I wanted to use.” The elder still lounged on the spinning chair, one leg crossed over the other. SoonYoung found himself unable to form coherent sentences, having a hard time trying to tear his eyes away from his brother-in-law.

 

“What’s the matter, SoonYoung ssi?” YoonGi leaned forward in the chair, uncrossing his legs and spreading them as he let his hands rest on his thigs. SoonYoung followed every movement with his eyes, feeling the hair on the back of his head stand on edge as his brother-in-law stood up, making his way towards SoonYoung. “Tell me.” The studio wasn’t big, with a couple of steps YoonGi managed to stand face to face with his brother’s boyfriend. “The cat got your tongue?” SoonYoung almost missed what the older male said, his heart beating so loud that he was sure YoonGi could hear it.

 

They stayed like that, neither of them saying anything but SoonYoung knew that his face became redder by the second. YoonGi’s smirk became wider, a devious glint flashing across his eyes. “Hey. SoonYoung ssi.” The younger of the two looked up at the mention of his name, trying his best to suppress a full body shudder as he came across YoonGi’s intense gaze and wicked grin. “Wanna have fun?” Having YoonGi so close made SoonYoung’s head fog up, the older male’s hot breath and the scent of his cologne doing nothing but wreak havoc in his head. He felt his knees starting to give in, hands trembling and goosebumps rising on his skin once his brother-in-law leaned towards him, thin lips pressing against his throat. SoonYoung knew that he was already fucked.

 

What happened afterward was such a blur to SoonYoung. He only remembered the hot trail that YoonGi’s fingers left on his skin as he touched him, hands venturing under his shirt and up. Somehow, they made it into SoonYoung and Jihoon’s bedroom, YoonGi throwing the younger into the bed and crawling on top of him. SoonYoung threw his head back as he felt a pair of lips pressing just above his navel, he had gotten his belly button pierced a few years back and it had made him very sensitive near that area. YoonGi seemed to realize this, a teasing smirk blossoming on his face before mouthing at SoonYoung’s abdomen.

 

SoonYoung was letting himself get lost in the pleasure that came with YoonGi’s touch, body reacting to every little caress the other had to offer. Moans started to escape from SoonYoung’s mouth once the older mouthed farther up his body until he was now kissing his chest. Rough hands caressed his sides, making SoonYoung squirm under the ministrations. It was a nice change, the softness that SoonYoung was used to feel every time and the size was also different. Jihoon’s hands were small. But this wasn’t Jihoon, it was YoonGi. Jihoon’s brother.

 

“Wait!” SoonYoung pushed himself up, hand pressing against YoonGi’s forehead to get to stop. He felt his whole face burning as he looked into the older male’s piercing eyes, his teasing smirk making SoonYoung hot all over. “This isn’t right…” SoonYoung had to look away, gently pushing YoonGi away and getting of his bed. SoonYoung took a few steps towards the door when he heard the other’s chuckle, cursing himself when he looked over his shoulder and came across YoonGi touching himself over his jeans, panting softly.

 

“Like what you see?” YoonGi asked as he palmed himself. “Don’t answer. I know you do.” SoonYoung felt himself blush in embarrassment, hands closing into fists when his arousal grew the more he stared at his brother-in-law fondling with himself. “I’ve seen the way you look at me SoonYoungie, you are so obvious.” YoonGi pulled the zipper of his jeans open, sighing as he now pressed the heel of his hand over the thin material of his boxers. SoonYoung gulped when he caught a glimpse of the other’s aroused dick, his own arousal stirring inside his pants.

 

“I know you fantasize with me. I heard when you were jacking off in the shower one day, you said my name didn’t you?” YoonGi smirked because he knew the answer already. It happened shortly after he watched Jihoon and SoonYoung fucking after the show, SoonYoung couldn’t get the image of his brother-in-law staring at them and suddenly he was asking himself how would it feel if he was the one riding YoonGi. SoonYoung wasn’t proud of himself once he came. “I think about you too, SoonYoung.” YoonGi’s voice made the younger’s eyes widen in surprise. “About how good you must be with you mouth.” SoonYoung didn’t know why his feet took tentative steps towards the other, body acting by itself the more YoonGi talked. “Or how tight your ass must be.” YoonGi knew he had won when the younger male stood just a few centimeters away, his erection pressing against the front of his own jeans. “Come here, baby boy. Let me see for myself what my brother rides every day.”

 

YoonGi’s hands pulled at SoonYoung’s hips, forcing him to sit down in his lap with his legs spread on either side of the older’s thighs. SoonYoung moaned as he pressed his ass down, rubbing it against YoonGi’s erection, eyes rolling to the back of his head. The sound of his fly being undone and the feeling of a hand sneaking down into his underwear made SoonYoung whine through his nose, hips pushing up into that hand. “You really want it, don’t you?” YoonGi’s answer came in the form of a loud moan when he wrapped his hand around SoonYoung’s aroused member, thumb pressing on the sensitive head. “We are just getting started and you are already like this.” YoonGi clicked his tongue, leaning forward to press his lips against the hollow of SoonYoung’s throat, biting down and sucking until a bruise was sure to appear.

 

SoonYoung was letting the other boy do with him as he pleased, moaning each time YoonGi touched him just right. He let his head fall back, baring his throat for the other to claim. YoonGi’s lips and hands were enough to make SoonYoung come undone, but then a new softness started to touch his abdomen, lifting up his shirt to reveal more of his body. The new pair of hands felt oddly familiar, SoonYoung tried to turn his head to see who they belonged to but he was surprised with a kiss from a pair of lips he knew all too well.

 

“I see you decided to join us Jihoonie.” YoonGi’s voice was like velvet when he spoke to his brother, lips still grazing SoonYoung’s neck. Jihoon tugged at his boyfriend’s lower lip when they parted, chuckling when SoonYoung tried to chase after him. His small hands lifted up enough for SoonYoung’s shirt to bunch under his armpits, fingers caressing every inch of skin they could. It was starting to become overwhelming, YoonGi’s hot breath fanning across his neck while his hand worked up and down his erection, Jihoon’s small hands leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched. SoonYoung knew he was going mad.

 

“Wanna do this more fun?” SoonYoung knew YoonGi meant no good, Jihoon’s breathy laugh only confirmed it. “Always.” Before he could do anything, both pairs of hands and lips left SoonYoung’s body, making him shiver in displeasure. He was about to protest when he caught his boyfriend’s eyes as he climbed on their bed, kneeling besides his brother. “Eyes on us, okay?” Jihoon’s eyes glinted with something darker than anything SoonYoung has ever seen.

 

SoonYoung might have been too drunk in pleasure to even process what was happening in front of him. Jihoon was leaning on his brother’s shoulder one second and the next YoonGi was kissing him full on the lips. SoonYoung just stayed there, staring as the brothers kissed each other. He only reacted when he felt a hand gripping at his erection, ripping a loud moan from his throat. “Couldn’t leave you out of the fun, baby boy.” YoonGi grinned at him, lips accepting those of his little brother once again while his hand worked on his brother-in-law’s dick.

 

Everything was becoming too much, SoonYoung didn’t know he would enjoy watching his boyfriend kiss his brother. Turns out he was wrong. Jihoon let YoonGi ravish his mouth, giving the older the complete control over their kiss, SoonYoung moaned even louder when he caught a glimpse of Jihoon’s pink little tongue licking at his own lips before diving in again towards his brother’s mouth. Soon, he felt another hand joining YoonGi’s over his cock and he couldn’t control his hips from bucking upwards into the tight ring made by the brothers’ hands.

 

“Looks like SoonYoungie is feeling a little left out.” YoonGi tilted Jihoon’s chin upwards with his free hand, lips starting to kiss down the elegant column of his brother’s neck. “How about we play with him for a bit?” SoonYoung wasn’t sane enough to see catch what his boyfriend answered, he just felt himself being manhandled into the bed, back pressed against the cotton sheets. SoonYoung lifted his hips once he felt hands tugging at the waistband of his pants.

 

“He is so obedient. You got yourself a good one Jihoonie.” SoonYoung turned his head towards the pillows in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks. He was loving all the praise way too much. “I know I did.” Jihoon’s face appeared over him, a soft smile being a great contrast between the twistedness of the whole situation. SoonYoung braced his hands on Jihoon’s face, pulling him into a heated kiss. “Sweet.” YoonGi said as he pulled SoonYoung’s pants and underwear all the way off, throwing them to the floor. Jihoon climbed on top of his boyfriend, grinding his ass against SoonYoung’s hard member. The couple only broke apart when SoonYoung threw his head back as he moaned. Jihoon only had to look over his shoulder to see his brother mouthing at SoonYoung’s erection. “Starting without me. Rude.” Jihoon smirk erased whatever heat behind his words. The youngest in the room crawled down his boyfriend’s body until he could latch his mouth to SoonYoung’s erect member. SoonYoung propped himself up on his elbows, looking down and instantly losing a big part of sanity as he came across one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. Jihoon tracing the underside of his dick with his pink tongue, and YoonGi taking the head into his wet mouth.

 

Whatever was left of sanity in him was lost, thrown outside the window and blown away into the wind, as the two brothers found each other while blowing him, their lips connecting in a filthy kiss, more teeth and tongue than a proper touch of lips. SoonYoung whined, either from the sight or for being left out of the fun. YoonGi was the one who gave him mercy, taking SoonYoung’s dick in his hand to masturbate him.

 

“You are going to spoil him.” Jihoon said against his brother’s lips, hands grabbing the hem of his own shirt and pulling it up and off. SoonYoung tried to suppress another moan as he eyed his boyfriend soft body up and down. “Jihoon. Come here.” SoonYoung didn’t know how his voice came out as stable and demanding as it did, and apparently he wasn’t the only one surprised by it. Jihoon’s whole body shuddered as he hurried to crawl closer towards his boyfriend, sighing when SoonYoung’s hand caressed his side.

 

The couple started kissing once again, SoonYoung’s moans swallowed by his small boyfriend. YoonGi crawled towards the couple in no time, lips grazing SoonYoung’s ear. “I want to see you fuck my brother.” He leaned towards his little brother to kiss him first. “And then I’m gonna fuck you.” SoonYoung received YoonGi’s kiss with ease, feeling a new wave of pleasure heating up his body. “You understand?” SoonYoung found himself nodding obediently, hands grasping Jihoon’s narrow hips when his brother-in-law dived in to kiss brother once again.

 

Everything turned into a blur as soon as the three of them started kissing each other, hands caressing every patch of skin that wasn’t covered. YoonGi slowly pulled Jihoon from SoonYoung’s lap, lips brushing against SoonYoung’s as he pushed his brother down until his back was flat against the mattress. “Where do you keep the lube?” YoonGi asked, eyes fixed on his brother-in-law’s. SoonYoung stuttered before he turned towards their bedside table, pulling open the second to last drawer and frantically searching for the bottle they kept in there.

 

SoonYoung finally turned back with the lube bottle tightly grasped in his hand, but he wasn’t prepared to find the two brothers already getting at it. YoonGi lifted his head from between Jihoon’s smooth thighs, tongue darting out to savor his own lips. “You take too long SoonYoungie.” YoonGi extended his hands towards his brother-in-law, prompting him to come join him. SoonYoung approached slowly, still awestruck by everything that was happening. His breath caught up in his throat when YoonGi grabbed the bottle and poured a hefty amount on SoonYoung’s fingers, doing the same on himself. It only took a look from YoonGi’s dark eyes and the slightest tilt of lips to know what he wanted to do.

 

Jihoon trashed over the cotton sheets, back bending as skilled fingers teased his sensitive entrance. Moans were falling from his lips uncontrollably and eyes heavy with the pleasure that ran all over his body. SoonYoung’s fingers always knew how to work him open, he knew how to get Jihoon panting in no time. But now, adding YoonGi’s pianist fingers into the mix was a sure way for them to get Jihoon begging for more in mere seconds. And if their fingers were not enough to drive Jihoon mad, then the intensity of their eyes fixed on where their fingers disappeared inside the smaller’s body was a close second.

 

“Hurry.” Jihoon wasn’t known for being the most patient flower in the field, already feeling on edge from just being worked open by his boyfriend and brother. Jihoon locked eyes with YoonGi, body trembling as his brother grinned before he leaned towards SoonYoung, lips melding together. _Douchebag_. Jihoon thought before throwing his head back as a loud moan came out of his lips when his sweet spot was grazed by one of the two idiots.

 

SoonYoung’s mouth watered at the sight of his boyfriend’s skin breaking out in goosebumps, his soft thighs trembling and his cock standing proud and heavy in between his legs. His trance got interrupted when a hand wrapped around his dick and a pair of lips pressed against the pulse point on his neck. “It’s time, baby boy. My little brother wants your cock in his pretty little ass.” SoonYoung didn’t know he had a thing for dirty talk, but he was enjoying YoonGi doing it. His brother-in-law poured lube over his erection, laughing softly when SoonYoung shivered against him, before spreading it over his length. “Do it.” YoonGi sat back, retreating his fingers from his brother’s entrance and palming himself as the couple went at it.

 

Jihoon spread his legs further apart to welcome his boyfriend closer, back bending in a beautiful arch when SoonYoung began to penetrate his body, bottoming out after one swift thrust. Years of being together made them find their rhythm in no time, bodies moving together as one. But that night something felt different, SoonYoung felt his whole body heating up when he perceived the sounds of YoonGi jacking off as he watched them fuck. He knew that Jihoon was affected too, if the roughness as he pulled at his boyfriend’s hair was anything to go by. “Harder. Do it harder, SoonYoung.” Jihoon moaned, nail racking down the back of SoonYoung’s neck, who didn’t hesitate to snap his hips more violently against his smaller boyfriend’s body.

 

SoonYoung threw his boyfriend’s legs over his shoulder, almost bending Jihoon in half as he pounded mercilessly into him. Jihoon was past the point in which he remembered that their apartment had thin walls and kept his voice down, voice going raw as he screamed louder each time his boyfriend slammed against him, finding his prostrate easily thanks to the deeper angle in which he thrusted inside. SoonYoung was definitely enjoying the way in which Jihoon was coming undone under him, hair messy the more his head rubbed against their sheets and eyes clouded with lust. He felt his boyfriend’s body tighten around him, his knees trying to lock together from where they were perched over SoonYoung’s shoulders. It was a clear sign that Jihoon was close and it made SoonYoung pound even harder into his boyfriend.

 

Jihoon was certain that he blacked out a bit when his orgasm finally came, vision going completely dark and head spinning. He felt when SoonYoung pulled out of him long enough to prop his legs down into the bed, body buzzing after the intense orgasm he just had. Jihoon propped himself up in his elbows, trying to sit up when he heard SoonYoung let out a high moan, voice cracking towards the end. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or if he was really watching his brother eating out his boyfriend’s ass, SoonYoung with his mouth hanging open in a silent moan and cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson red. SoonYoung looked so pretty like that and Jihoon didn’t hesitate in throwing himself towards his boyfriend to capture his lips in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else. “Take good care of him.” Jihoon looked at his brother over SoonYoung’s shoulder and he knew that the dangerous glint in YoonGi’s eyes was not supposed to turn him on that much.

 

“SoonYoungie knows I will.” YoonGi slurred out, almost as if he was purring his words against SoonYoung’s lower back once he came back up. He started kissing his way up his brother-in-law’s back until his lips pressed against SoonYoung’s nape, fingers busy in the task of stretching the other’s entrance. “Just enjoy the show, Jihoonie.” YoonGi chuckled as his little brother nodded and sat back after kissing his boyfriend one more time. Showtime.

 

SoonYoung threw his head back once he felt the head of YoonGi’s cock pocking at his sensitive hole, the stretch burning the more he pushed in. Still, he found himself pushing his hips back to meet his brother-in-law’s pelvis once he was all the way in. SoonYoung choked up a faint ‘move’ before he rolled his hips to let YoonGi know what he wanted, and he was not disappointed once the older began pounding in and out of him. He felt tears prickling at the back of his eyelids from how good it felt, his mouth unable to close and stop the loud moans escaping from it.

 

“You are doing so good, babe.” Jihoon mumbled as he looked at his boyfriend completely lost in the pleasure, crawling towards him to pepper kisses on his face. SoonYoung wasn’t going to admit it, but he was getting closer the more Jihoon showered him with praises. “You take my brother’s cock really well.” SoonYoung responded with another set of high-pitched moans, arms trembling as he struggled to keep himself up. It took one particularly hard thrust from YoonGi to make SoonYoung fall face first into the mattress, cheeks burning as he caught the sound of YoonGi laughing over the filthy noises of skin slapping against skin.

 

“Look at him with his ass up in the air.” YoonGi looked at his little brother as he spoke, tongue peeking out to lick his lips as his eyes traced the smooth expanse of SoonYoung’s back. “You have a great ass, SoonYoungie~” A hard smack resounded in the room, followed by the chocked up moan SoonYoung emitted as the pain slowly merged with pleasure. Jihoon couldn’t tear his eyes away, arousal building low in his abdomen. “Do it again.” The youngest of them all commanded, taking himself in his own hand to pump his member to full hardness. And who was YoonGi to deny something from his little brother? “As you wish.” SoonYoung eyes widened, looking straight at his boyfriend before he felt the arousing tingle from the smack YoonGi gave him.

 

YoonGi picked up his earlier pace, bony hips smacking against SoonYoung’s ass and hand gripping his hair to keep his face up to look directly at Jihoon, who was jacking off right in front of his boyfriend’s face. SoonYoung felt like his whole body was on fire, everything was just too much and he knew that he couldn’t last much longer.

 

Jihoon tried his best to keep his eyes open and take in as much as he could from the scene before him. He wanted the image of YoonGi fucking SoonYoung embed in his mind for the rest of his days. “You close?” YoonGi asked a little out of breath but with the same wicked smile he always carried. Jihoon moaned as an answer, hand quickening its pace over his own erection and toes curling from the over-stimulation. “I think SooYoungie wants you to come on his face. Isn’t that right?” SoonYoung screamed as the older male pulled at his hair, scalp tingling at the abuse. But he was right, he knew that he would be done if his boyfriend’s semen painted his face. “Answer me, baby boy.” YoonGi thrusted particularly hard, hitting SoonYoung’s prostate dead-on. “YES!” It was Jihoon’s turn to moan, seeing his boyfriend so wrecked was definitely doing wonders for him.

 

SoonYoung kept repeating his mantra of ‘yes’ over and over, including his boyfriend’s name in between. His body felt as if he was about to burst, like he only needed one tiny push to let himself fall in the dark abyss of pleasure. Jihoon wasn’t doing any better, toes curling as he recognized the way in which his abdomen tightened and skin broke out in goosebumps. “I…I’m..” “Do it, Jihoon.” YoonGi’s deep voice and SoonYoung’s moans did it for him, coming for a second time that night and letting his cum stain his boyfriend’s face. He let his body fall back once again, trying to catch his breath as he basked in the bliss of his orgasm.

 

YoonGi spanked SoonYoung’s ass once again, throwing the younger male into the abyss and getting his reward in the form of the increased tightness that surrounded his erection. SoonYoung felt his whole body go numb once he finally came, hips stuttering as his semen stained the sheets he was grasping into. He kept moaning once the tell-tale warmness of YoonGi’s cum spread inside of him, and he couldn’t stop the whine that escaped once the older male pulled out and slumped on the bed.

 

SoonYoung crawled up towards his boyfriend, body loose and aching in the most delicious way. Jihoon welcomed him gladly, breathing still a bit irregular. “You did awesome.” SoonYoung felt his heart beating faster at the praise, happily accepting the chaste kiss Jihoon pressed against his lips.

 

The room felt silent for a bit, their ragged breathing the only thing audible until YoonGi broke the spell by getting up and off the bed. Jihoon watched at his brother walked around the bedroom from where he laid with his head on SoonYoung’s chest. “You leaving already?” YoonGi merely nodded, putting on his clothes and walking towards the couple. “Gotta finish fixing the tracks I came for.” The older male brushed Jihoon’s hair off his forehead, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his brother’s lips. “But I had a great time.” Jihoon hid his face on his boyfriend’s chest once he saw a twisted glint flash across his brother’s eyes. “Take care, Jihoonie.” YoonGi leaned over his brother so he could kiss his brother-in-law this time. “You too, SoonYoungie.” And with that, YoonGi let himself out of the couple’s apartment.

 

“You and your brother are going to be the death of me.” SoonYoung blurted out, earning himself a smack on the chest from his boyfriend, to which he gladly responded by tightening his embrace around the smaller male and kissing the complains out of him.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I really enjoyed writing it because it is not something I usually dive into, but I gotta say I am pretty pleased with it! Comments and Kudos are truly TRULY appreciated! <3
> 
> Please show both Seventeen and BTS lots of love! They deserve it <3
> 
>  
> 
> And Dean. Dean deserves loves too.


End file.
